Recent developments in medical care settings such as intensive care units have shown a significant increase in the number patient sensors, monitors, infusion devices for functions such as ECG respiration rate, non-invasive and internal blood pressure readings, oxygen saturation and carbon dioxide levels, timing pumps, blood pumps, saline drips, syringe pumps, nutrition supplies, etc.
The result of this conglomeration of medical devices is a plurality of power cords and electronic wiring that leads to a mass of tangled cords and wires spread on the hospital room floor that provide a source of contamination and spreading of infections.
It has been reported that cross type bacterial infections in hospital settings are on the increase from categories such as MRSA (methicillin-resistant staphylococcus aureus), VRE (vancomycin-resistant enterococci), ESBL (extended spectrum beta-lactamase), etc., and contribute to an estimated 19,000 fatalities and 80,000 hospital infections per year.
The existing prior art for IV (intravenous) pole arrangements are limited to providing multiple powered devices in the form of electrical surge/power strips that are merely hung from an IV pole wherein each of the powered supply electrical to each of the said devices requires an individual wall power socket outlet. In this environment when a patient requires to be moved or relocated all the power supply outlets must be unplugged with the attachment cords and AC/DC converter plugs hung over the top of the IV pole, which is awkward and inefficient. If any of the power cords touch the floor, they must be thoroughly cleaned prior to re-use, to avoid possible contamination.
Prior art multiple powered infusion hospital systems use IV poles wherein each infusion system requires an individual power outlet plugged into power outlet socket points and each item comprising power cords, AC/DC converter adaptors, requires to be unplugged for each movement of the patient.
To overcome these significant operational limitations and shortcomings in existing prior art in the management and storage of power cords and electronic wiring systems associated with situations such a intensive patient care, the inventive concept described as intravenous pole power organizer (IVPPO) is disclosed hereunder.
The IV Pole Power Organizer (IVPPO) has a multitude of potential applications such as hospital critical care situations, nursing homes, or home health care.
The IVPPO would not require US FDA approval and comprise electrical components that are standard commercially off the shelf (COTS) items, and wherein direct patient intervention and monitoring that impact a patient's status are not applicable for US FDA review requirements.
The IV Pole Power Organizer (IVPPO) has two main components; a unique power strip that attaches to the bottom of a vertical IV pole and a clamp to hold the organizer cord and plug when removed from the wall socket power supply outlet. The IVPPO has six uniquely placed outlets, a hook, an LED light, a USB port outlet, and a flashlight portable or integral power charger that are all configured to provide the maximum patient and care giver ergonomic advantages.
The IVPPO is very useful for patients and care staff because it is convenient and will be affordable. It will keep power cords organized and off the floor and make it easy to move patient because only one plug goes to wall power supply outlet.
There are power strips for electrical devices in prior art but the IVPPO is unique because it has clamps on the back, and a special arrangement of sockets for plug converter boxes used with syringe pumps and other infusion systems. In addition, the invention discloses a flashlight charge socket (as in a cigarette lighter), a plurality of cleats to wrap individual power supply cords, a built-in LED night light that stays on with power loss, a hook for bed pan/urinal, or Foley Catheter Bag or equal appliance, on one side and a separate clamp to secure the IVPPO cord and plug.